


Squinty Lexa

by Meera21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Extremely Mild Fluff, F/F, One Shot, Written With a Hazy Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meera21/pseuds/Meera21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander keeps glaring (squinting) at people and Clarke can't help but notice.</p><p>ie. saw a prompt on tumblr about Lexa needing glasses and decided to write it on a spur of the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squinty Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> Found in my folder of random shorts/fics. I remember literally writing this in the middle of the night while on sugar rush and under stress from exams.. Haha! Not entirely sure how the story goes but I, in a sugary-state-of-mind, labelled it as 'edited' so I suppose it was worth posting. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

Clarke was at the head of a table in her newly erected tent, standing next to the rigidly imposing figure known as Commander Lexa. Both women were scrutinizing a map - 'an old world map' according to the brunette but Clarke knew that the landmarks were still standing at the same area, the terrain simply needed to be updated.

“Please, Commander,” Clarke said with a little bit of annoyance at Lexa’s stubbornness in her refusal to use the plans in front of them but compromises had to be made in order to keep the peace between both their people. “The map is still useful in terms of distance estimation and finding the tunnels we need to flank the raiders, we just need some information on what the forest looks like in the area so my people can set up their rifles on an elevated spot.”

Lexa clenched her jaw towards the end of Clarke’s latest pleas. The Sky people’s weapons were arguably useful for hunting, warding off wild beasts but raiders were a different story.. The scum may have stolen much from the villages and some of the Sky People’s own ‘supply depot’ that they have ransacked but there were also innocent people held hostage for their assured escape.

Lexa’s worry was that the hostages would panic the moment the Sky People’s weapons would fire and get injured themselves, the sound alone was deafening enough and would give away the position of Clarke’s people, not to mention the quality of ‘shot accuracy’ of the Sky People that seemed to be lacking with half of Clarke’s riflemen. There was too much at stake.

Lexa ran her fingers on the old map in front of her as she examined the entryways and exits of the old tunnels with squinted eyes. Everyone in the tent but Clarke shifted on their feet from fear and apprehensiveness at the sight of Commander Lexa’s glare, even if it was directed to the piece of paper laid out in front of them.

Clarke, though, made note of the brunette leader’s extremely focussed eyes in examination.

“We are here, yes?” Lexa asked to no one in particular as she tapped a pointed nail of her forefinger at a certain point on the map. After receiving a round of agreement, the brunette informed the blonde by her side of the nearby entrances that were visible enough to the naked eye.

“That’s great! Those should lead to the hill with a clear view of the road,” Clarke exclaimed, happy to get some leeway at last. “Lemme just mark those down… anyone got a pencil?”

Raven, who was silently clicking on a mechanical pencil since the start of deliberations, answered her friend from across the table. “Heads up, Clarke!”

The mechanic made a slow and deliberate movement of pulling her hand back to alert Clarke of her intentions to throw the item in her direction, the blonde raised her chin in understanding. Raven casted the pencil from her wrist in a straight direction but it went higher than she expected; the pencil was now heading straight for Clarke’s nose.

Clarke’s eye’s widened slightly before reflexively squeezing closed together at the oncoming projectile. What should have been an embarrassing slip up with a slight flick on the nose was instead met with a whoosh of air. Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa’s extended hand in front of her with the mechanical pencil in its grasp.

Lexa retracted her arm and slowly opened her hand to examine the piece of stationery on her palm; another fierce glare taking over her features with narrowed eyes. The Trikru warriors within the tent gave warning looks to the mechanic for inciting their Commander’s visible displeasure.

Raven instinctively gulped from the attention but kept her head held high; it was simply an accident.

“Thank you, Commander,” Clarke said softly in sincere gratitude, completely oblivious to the tension rising within the room and made another note of Lexa’s peculiar actions.

Lexa lifted her gaze to Clarke’s, brows still furrowed from her inspections, nodded as she placed the item on the table in front of the blonde and faced into the mechanic’s direction, eyes no longer narrowed but still hard in focus.

“The item thrown has a similar shape to a poisoned dart from one of the outlying clans not within the coalition. I strongly suggest there be no more flying objects during discussions. Ever.”

Raven nodded quickly as she cleared her throat. “Understood, Commander.”

Now sensing the mood within the tent, Clarke cleared her throat, hastily picked up the pencil in front of her and marked out the earlier shown entrances. Hoping to clear the air and divert everyone’s attention back to the map, Clarke continued to ask more questions on the terrain…

 

***hours later after a successful battle***

 

“Heda, Klark kom Skaikru requests permission to enter your tent,” the guard posted outside the Commander’s tent loudly announced the blonde’s arrival and Clarke couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling at the absurdity of it all.

Lexa sounded her permission from within the tent and Clarke quickly stepped through with a medic’s bag slung over her shoulder; it was filled more than usual with some extra items that Clarke personally brought to test a theory in her mind.

The brunette was found standing next to a water bowl with her back to Clarke’s as the blonde heard some water dripping. Lexa turned around holding onto a damp cloth that she was now using to wipe the blood off of her hand, her features now bare from both war paint and blood from the earlier battle.

“Your people did well, Clarke,” Lexa said as a greeting and the blonde nodded her thanks.

“I’d like to clean the wound you have on your arm. I noticed you were favoring your left arm when we were freeing the elderly.”

Lexa wasn’t surprised by Clarke’s observation skills, the dark color of her armor that hid the bleeding wound was enough to pass by her warrior’s unnoticed but a practiced healer such as the blonde should be able to spot it easily.

“It is not deep, Clarke. Your skills are needed elsewhere.”

“No, I’m not,” the blonde quickly rebutted. “I’ve helped both my mother and Nyko with the wounded and I’m no longer needed for now.”

The Commander raised an eyebrow at the concise explanation.

“Please, Lexa. Just take a seat, this will be quick,” Clarke insisted firmly.

Lexa took a deep breath before nodding and moving to remove the outermost layer of her armor. Clarke gave her smile and the brunette unexpectedly narrowed her eyes, this only made Clarke’s smile grow bigger.

“Lexa, I made some sketches of the forest in a small book. I was hoping you could take a look at them while I tend to your wound to see if they were true enough to real life? And maybe tell me their names in Trigedasleng?” Clarke asked as she moved to a table and pulled two chairs out.

Piqued by the new information of the Sky Leader’s interests, Lexa voiced her agreement. The brunette sat down with her right arm facing the blonde. Clarke finished setting up her medical paraphernalia and pulled out her old sketchbook along with a rectangular long box. Clarke quickly inspected Lexa’s wound to make sure that it still wasn’t bleeding before beginning to test her theory.

Clarke held her sketchbook between the both of them. “Do you remember the binoculars we used during scouting earlier on?”

Lexa’s left hand froze in mid-air from the unexpected question. “Before the battle with the raiders? Yes.”

“I drew very small words within some of my sketches and if you don’t mind, you’re going to need something similar to the binoculars in order to see them… but they’re not as big.”

Clarke waited in bated breath while Lexa was mentally deliberating the use of new Sky People technology.

“I can only see them if I use the item similar to binoculars?”

“Yes, it’s only visible with the them on,” Clarke quickly explained. After a few more questions from the brunette on whether the item can be used as a weapon or the origins of the item’s name, Clarke was finally able to convince her of putting on a small and light contraption.

Lexa, with the sketchbook now on her lap, opened to the first page to reveal a single large flower being circled by small-lettered words.

“Do you see any of the words?” Clarke asked in bated breath.

Lexa shook her head. “There’s only a flower encircled by thick lines.”

Clarke slid in one piece of prescription glass on one side of the frame and slid an opaque blank in the other all the while asking whether Lexa could see the words or not. Slowly but surely, Clarke noticed that Lexa’s constantly squinted eyes and furrowed brow began to relax and smoothen out.

“Roses are red, violets are blue,” Lexa said as soon as she saw the word clearly. Keeping her eyes on the sketch, Lexa spoke, “Does that have special meaning for your people?”

Clarke had a face-wide smile as soon as Lexa read out the short phrase, her theory was correct - the Commander was far sighted!

“It was probably a song or nursery rhyme told to us when we were children,” Clarke cheerfully explained as she took another glass piece from the box that was a degree higher and replaced the one currently on Lexa’s testing frame. “Do the words look even more clearer with this one or was it better with the old one?”

After about five more minutes of testing, Clarke was able to deduce an approximation of Lexa’s prescription and removed the testing frame as she removed an old frame from the box and picked out two of the corresponding lenses to place into it.

“Well, that should help with the finer details in my sketches now!” Clarke said happily and reached for a screwdriver to tighten the frame. As she was wiping the spectacle lenses clean, she could only wonder on how to explain to the brunette that the spectacles could also be used for things other than looking at her sketches. “Here, Lexa. It’s ready now.”

Clarke held the spectacles with both hands and helped to place it firmly on the Commander’s head. Once done, Lexa resumed her viewing of the sketches while Clarke turned around to return the rectangular box back into her medic bag.

“This is lighter than the previous one,” Lexa absentmindedly remarked as she re-examined the flower on the first page. Clarke was putting on the her gloves when Lexa turned to her suddenly; “Clarke, this flower is named…”

“Hmm?” Clarke hummed with a smile still on her face. “What was that last part again?”

Lexa coughed and cleared her throat so abruptly that Clarke jumped from her seat in surprise and quickly made her way over to the drinks table to pour Lexa a glass of water. Once the coughing died down, there was a slight flush to the Commander’s cheeks and Clarke immediately reached for her stethoscope.

“There’s no need, Clarke,” Lexa refused with a hint of shyness that was not lost on the blonde. “Just my arm.”

Lexa raised her arm to prompt the healer and Clarke quickly returned to her earlier position, simply passing off the new tone in the Commander’s voice as embarrassment at showing weakness. The brunette however, couldn’t help the slight upward tug at the edge of her lips as she looked upon the blonde leader. It was only after when Clarke asked about her sketches did Lexa return her attention to the sketchbook in her lap, though she couldn’t help stealing quick glances now and then to the blonde next to her.

 

***the next morning***

 

“Sketching something new?” Octavia asked from the shadows of a tree, startling a blonde artist sitting on top of a smooth boulder. The Blake sniggered and Clarke quickly flipped her off before gesturing her to come closer.

“Just this shrub I keep finding, the Commander said that the different coloured veins determine whether it can be used as medicine or poison,” Clarke explained as Octavia came close enough.

“Cool,” the Blake responded as she picked up a worn book and sat down. “Is this your old sketchpad? Mind if I look?”

Clarke nodded to both the questions and continued her close observation of a shrub she pulled from the soil - medicinal due to its purple veins.

“Uhh, Clarke?” Octavia asked.

“Hmm?” the blonde hummed.

“So these are Trigedasleng words noted on your drawings, right?”

“Yup, what about it?” Clarke raised her eyes to see what Octavia was looking at.

“This flower right here,” Octavia pointed to the drawing that was encircled by the nursery poem read by the Commander the day before. “It’s called _maun lili_ , as in mountain lily.”

“Oh,” Clarke looked at the Trigedasleng word she wrote and was confused as she was absolutely sure that that was the exact word Lexa uttered. “So what did I write down then?”

“Beautiful.”


End file.
